my hurt
by eLiikar rekojeht
Summary: todos lo ven como un mounstro... la verdad ella tambien lo veia asi.  pero la llegada a su vida lo cambio todo, ella era perfecta y el la transformo completamente  y aun asi no puede negar que siempre lo amara. joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Batman no me pertenece.

PROLOGO

Yo era normal, era una persona que lo tenía todo, tenía un hogar, unos padres amorosos, calificaciones perfectas, yo… tenía una vida envidiable, una vida que cualquier persona de 17 años pudiera desear. Y lo abandone, lo deje para convertirme en uno de sus estúpidos payasos, lo curioso es que siempre odie los payasos, me causaban un miedo terrible es tan… irónico.

Tenia mi futuro seguro, pero como siempre en el delgado hilo del destino apareció el, con su infinita sonrisa y sus chistes sin sentido, tenia que ser el y tenia que ser yo.

Ahí estaba con sus tormentosos ojos obscuros, su rostro maquillado y su cabello castaño verdoso.

Pero después de todo lo que me paso mírenme como termine, herida, fracturada, abandonada y sin otra alternativa más que morir, eso espero… morir.

-tengo que llevarte a un hospital- una voz grave, fuerte y seria. No es el definitivamente no es el.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se elevaba. Si me salvo de esta no volveré nunca mas con el, aun a si no creo poder olvidarlo, podre estar lejos de el pero jamás olvidarlo.

NOTA:

Es mi primer fic (bueno el primero que publico aquí) se agradecen cualquier tipo de criticas o lo que sea. Bueno este es el prologo, la historia ya la tengo escrita en una libreta y solo tengo que pasarla. Díganme si continuo o no.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía. No soy muy buena en eso.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Batman no me pertenece solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro

CAPITULO 1: DESPERTANDO

_**¿Sufre más aquél que espera siempre que aquél que nunca esperó a nadie?**_

_**(Pablo Neruda)**_

Poco a poco Kate comenzó a abrir los ojos y entonces sintió una punzada de dolor en todo el cuerpo.

-¡me duele, me duele!

-¡Enfermera aumente la dosis de morfina!

No logro ver lo que hacían pero pronto el dolor se redujo.

-veo que despertó señorita, fue una gran explosión la de anoche, usted es la única persona que sobrevivió, claro gracias a Batman… algunos policías quisieran hacerle también algunas preguntas. Pronto vendrán-

-…si-

-sus padres ya están aquí y bueno, ¿quisieras verlos?

-… yo… yo, ahora no, estoy muy cansada-

-sí, comprendo, bueno si necesitas algo solo presiona el botón rojo-dijo señalando un pequeño control con un botón único que decía en letras claras y mayúsculas ``EMERGENCIA´´- yo vengo en unas horas.

Kate se quedo en silencio en la gran habitación blanca, ella no creía que sus padres la perdonaran, lo que hiso fue realmente algo malo, arruino su vida, su futuro. Pronto y mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado se quedo dormida. Pasaron algunas horas antes de que despertara y llamaran a su puerta, esperaba que fueran sus padres, pensaba en algo que decir, pero al entrar solo vio a Bruce Wayne que venía detrás de una enfermera bastante robusta que dejo una rosa en una pequeña mesa ubicada en la esquina de la habitación, la enfermera que iba cubierta con una mascarilla, Salió de la habitación, sin siquiera mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-¿es tuya?- dijo Kate señalando la pequeña rosa

-no, el mío es este- entonces levanto del suelo un gran, elegante y costoso adorno de rosas rojas y lo puso en una mesa cercana- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien, si omitimos el brazo roto y las muchas heridas superficiales que causaron los vidrios rotos-

-tuviste mucha suerte, me preocupaste bastante-

-claro, que haría el billonario bruce Wayne sin mí-

-si ese maldito payaso se vuelve a acercar a ti… bueno no se me ocurre que podría hacerle, pero te aseguro que será algo malo-

-bueno no creo que vuelva a molestarme- realmente era muy buena ocultando lo que sentía ya que ella sabía que lo anterior era una completa mentira y a decir verdad bruce también lo sabía.

-me tengo que ir-

-adiós, vuelve a visitarme-

-seguro- entonces bruce salió de la habitación. Kate se levanto con mucha dificultad para poder leer la nota que venía junto con la rosa, tenía la ligera esperanza de que fuera de bruce y que no era de quien ella creía, sabia de quien era, y también sabia porque.

Pero justo cuando caminaba por el cuarto para recoger la nota tocaron la puerta, casi corriendo regreso a la cama, entonces entro el ya conocido comisionado Gordon.

-buenos días señorita Hewey, espero no molestarla, estoy aquí por el incidente de hace unos días-

-sí, sabía que pronto vendría-

-entonces no le molestaran algunas preguntas-

-depende de las preguntas comisionado-

-bueno, no creo realmente que sean incomodas-

-en ese caso, continúe-

-bien primero… ¿Cuál es su relación con el guasón?-

- no tengo ninguna relación con el guasón- dijo secamente, pero como ya dije antes, es buena ocultando cosas- ¿Por qué me pregunta eso comisionado?-

-bueno algunos testigos aseguran haberla visto con él en algunas ocasiones.-

-¿enserio parezco alguien que anda por ahí robando con un payaso loco?- era realmente buena ocultando cosas.

- eso no lo sé-

-siguiente pregunta-

-¿qué hacía en el edificio?

-estaba en una fiesta-

-pero tengo entendido que no había sido invitada a la fiesta de esa noche-

-yo estaba acompañando a alguien-

-¿a quién?-

-a… mi novio-

-señorita, usted es la única sobreviviente de esa noche, y supongo que su novio estaba en el edificio así que el esta…-

-¿muerto?, si, bueno no me afecta-

- tiene manera de comprobar lo que dice-

-sí, mi abuelo se lo dirá, yo estaba en su casa cuando mi novio paso a recogerme, también los padres de él lo podrán corroborar.-

-tiene una buena coartada señorita-

-no es una coartada, es la verdad-

-¿Cuál es el nombre de su ``novio´´?-

-Alexander Hamilton-

-¿durante su rescate pudo hablar con Batman?

-estaba inconsciente señor-

-creo que es todo señorita, pero tal vez luego vuelva para hacerle algunas preguntas-

-seguro cuando usted diga-

Gordon salió de la habitación con una pequeña reverencia en señal de despedida, esta vez si leería la nota, pero Gordon la había irritado demasiado con sus malditas preguntas. Lentamente camino para poder leer la nota, pensó que si era muy buena diciendo mentiras, improvisando respuestas, simulando seriedad cuan en realidad se estaba destrozando por dentro, estaba mal y le había mentido muy bien a Gordon, después de todo eso es lo que la había puesto en donde estaba ahora: sus mentiras. Las malditas mentiras, le mintió a sus padres, a Gordon, a los policías, y a ella misma.

Pronto llego a la rosa que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, con mucho cuidado abrió el sobre y leyó:

_Hola:_

_Lamento lo de tu brazo_

_Te fui a visitar ¿me viste?_

_Sonríe… pronto nos veremos de nuevo_

_G._

En cuanto término de leer la nota la tiro al suelo. Se sentía mareada, ¿el la había visitado? ¿Le habría hecho daño a alguien?, pero como siempre su habilidad de ocultar cosas le hiso parecer normal cuando entro una enfermera que tenía una linda sonrisa.

-señorita, no debería levantarse ahora.

-lo… lo siento, solo quería agua.

-vamos, recues…

Pero justo cuando estaba hablando su cuerpo se desplomo en medio de un charco de sangre, y entonces pudo ver ahí estaba esa maldita sonrisa, que la atormentaba a cada rato, había vuelto por ella, era imposible.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate de una vez, ya me has hecho suficiente daño!

El permanecía ahí, inmóvil y sonriente.

-siempre fuiste más linda enojada, no ves que solo vengo por lo que me pertenece.

-yo no te pertenes…-

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, le rociaron un gas y quedo profundamente dormida.


End file.
